Yo Gi Oh! King of ,,,,,,,,,,,,,
by Winged Enchantress
Summary: Inspired by a typo in the newspaper, Yami has a mid-life identity crisis. Wanting to start a new look, he changes his name to Yo-Gi-Oh
1. Millennium Newspaper

**Chapter 1:**

**Millennium Newspaper **

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Yo-Gi-Oh)

Yami was slumping around the house one day when Yugi looked up from the newspaper. "Hey, Yami!" he cheered, "They made a movie about us!"

"WHAT!?" gasped Yami, rushing over to Yugi's side and shoving his face in the newspaper, almost knocking Yugi over. "YO-GI-OH!? I'M NOT YO-GI-OH!!!!"

"What?" puzzled Yugi, looking at him peculiarly. Yugi looked down at the movie showings again and pointed to the listings for the downtown cinema. "Look, Yami, it's says Yu-Gi-Oh! See?"

Yami shifted his gaze to where Yugi was pointing, but then thrust his index finger at the listings of a smaller theater. "But look! That one says Yo-Gi-Oh!"

Yugi looked to where he was pointed. "That's peculiar." He smiled childishly. "We should cut these out and save them!" Yugi smiled to empty space. Opening his eyes, Yugi saw that Yami was no longer starring at the newspaper. Looking around, Yugi spotted Yami slumped over against the wall, his arms limp between his legs, looking blankly at the opposite wall. "They called it Yo-Gi-Oh...."

Yugi raised an eyebrow at his Yami (oO?). Yugi stood up and stood directly in front of the spot of the wall he was starring at. "What's wrong, Yami?"

Yami looked up at Yugi, looking almost upset, then down at his hands. "Yugi, I'm 5000 years old. When spirits reach this time in their lives, they look back on their containment and ponder what good they have done in their lives."

Yugi was looking at Yami like he had spiked his hair and bleached it. Oh, wait, he had. Laughing slightly to himself, Yugi replied, "But you were an Egyptian pharaoh, you've done lots of great things."

"How do you know that!?" Shouted Yami, leaping up onto his feet. "You've heard of the Israelites! I had slaves! I used black magics! I sealed my wife in a pyramid! Banished people to a word of darkness! Haven't you read the manga, I'm evil! I'm evil and I'm living inside a child!" Yami was starring down at his hands again and then at the millennium puzzle. "I fought wars. I drove out people trying to rule the world their own way. How would you know that they would've ruled it better than me!?"

Yugi had gone as white as a sheet. "But, Yami, you saved my grandpa. You've saved our friends. You've helped us all survive. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. You're a good person."

Yami scowled at the small boy. "I'm alive because I protected myself. We were in all those situations because of me and I got us out of them."

"What are you saying?" asked Yugi concerned. "That you don't want us here?"

"No!" recovered Yami quickly. "I just don't want my past clinging to me. I want to do something useful. I want to be known. No one knows who that pharaoh locked away in a temple devoted to him and his evil is. I want to be someone new." Yami started walking back into the living room.

"But how will you do that, Yami?" asked Yugi, slightly frazzled and trying to keep Yami in sight.

"Don't call me Yami. I'll start fresh with a new name!" Yami cried triumphantly.

"But... But what? You can't change who you are. You're Yami, an ancient Egyptian pharaoh. You're the king of games." stuttered Yugi.

"Not anymore!" grinned Yami. "I'll be something else. Something cooler. Something that people will remember for centuries to come. Something that they won't forget!" Looking down at the newspaper again, Yami smirked and ripped out the page with the movie listings. "This newspaper has granted me a vision. If they're going to call me Yo-Gi-Oh, then Yo-Gi-Oh I shall be!"

Holding the newspaper page like it was the world cup, Yami stood there and took in the power of his decision. Yugi had tripped on the stair into the living room and was looking up at Yami from his spot on his knees. "Yo-Gi-Oh?"


	2. Cosplay Party

**Chapter 2**

**Cosplay Party**

Hey there, Author here. I'd like to thank my four reviewers for loving my story so far: Chibi Blue Angel, dannyphantomsgf, legendary bunny, and Psycho Princess. You should adore this chapter -

Yugi kept Yo Gi Oh in the corner of his vision as he picked up the phone and frantically called Téa. "Oh, please pick up!"

A freshly energized female voice picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Téa!" Yugi said with relief. "Thank goodness I caught you. I need your help."

"Why? What's wrong, Yugi?" asked Téa slightly worried.

"Yami's gone berserk. I need some help with him. Can you come over?"

Slightly confused, Téa nodded to the phone. "Of course I'll come over Yugi."

"Thanks Téa. Oh, shoot!" Yo Gi Oh had rediscovered the stairs to the lower levels and to the game shop. "I've got to go, Téa. Call Joey and whoever else you can get a hold of to help."

Before Téa could respond, Yugi had hung up the phone with a loud crash. Téa grabbed her phone book from under the side table and began flipping through it.

In a panic, Yugi was now in the game shop down stairs watching Yo Gi Oh rummage through all the games carelessly. "Yami, what are you doing?"

"How dare you call me that! I told you! I'm am YO GI OH!"

Yugi ducked as a Jinga piece flew by his head. "I'm sorry!"

Yo Gi Oh humped and continued filtering through the games and trinkets looking for inspiration. "How does "King of Tin Soldiers' sound?"

"What?" asked Yugi as he tried picking up the remaining Jinga pieces and putting the back into the knocked over box.

"No good, huh?" sighed Yo Gi Oh, going back to rummaging through the shop. "Hey, what's in this room?"

"What room?" asked Yugi, looking up. Just then, the bell to the door opening rung. Téa and Joey walked in, both of them smiling like normal. Yugi ran to meet them and quickly flipped the sign on the door to 'closed'.

"Tristan couldn't make it. So, what's going on, Yugi?" asked Joey, glancing around the shop that was in slight disorder.

"Yeah, I heard that something happened to Yami," said Téa, also looking around the shop. "Where is Yami, anyway?"

"He's not here!" Yugi squealed turning around to see Yo Gi Oh was nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go?"

Yugi quickly looked behind the counter and then to an open window in a panic.

"What's wrong with Yami, Yuge?" Joey wondered while watching little Yugi panic.

"Well he... he's kinda lost it," freighted Yugi.

"In what way?" Joey continued.

Téa screamed and hid behind Joey. "I saw something move!"

"Where?" asked Yugi, turning around quickly.

Téa pointed a quivering hand to a door to the left behind the counter. "Over there. Yami won't hurt us, will he?"

"Well..." Yugi rubbed his head in thought and ended up pulling a few more Jinga pieces out of his hair.

Téa cowered again. "Something moved again."

All of them slightly on edge again, Joey moved closer to the door. "Hey, Yami? You, eh... okay in there?"

A deep voice replied from within the darkness of the room. "Yami is dead. I destroyed him."

Joey looked back at Yugi who looked just as scared as Téa. Joey turned back to the room and gulped. "Then who are you?"

With a graceful sweep, Yo Gi Oh lept upon the glass counter. "I am Yo Gi Oh! King of Game!"

One look at Yo Gi Oh and everyone had fallen over. Yo Gi Oh was standing upon the counter with a fake foxtail, fake ears and a fake snout.

Looking down at everyone on the ground, Yo Gi Oh took this as a negative response to his perfect entry. "No?" He lept off the counter and back through the door.

Joey slowly recovered from his head on collision with the floor. "Yugi, you didn't tell me he went loony."

Yugi was rubbing his head and removing the rest of the Jinga pieces. "I didn't know he'd go this far. He must've found the costume closet."

Téa had just helped Yugi up when there was a silent knock at the door. "May I come in?"

"Bakura!" cheered Téa, "You made it." (Bakura = good Bakura)

A cheerful lad with white hair and a slight English accent walked in the door. "Well, when I heard that something was wrong, I couldn't not come and help. Just as long as I don't get run over again by a giant boulder."

Téa laughed slightly, still slightly nervous from Yo Gi Oh's last appearance.

Before Bakura could ask what was up, the door burst open and Bakura was crushed against the wall.

"I'M BACK!" Yami Bakura shouted, grinning devilishly in the doorway. (Yami Bakura = Evil Bakura)

"Bakura!" Téa shouted as the door slowly closed to reveal poor Bakura crushed against the wall. Téa helped him up.

Yami Bakura payed little attention and went to scanning the shop like the others had before him. "So, what happened to the pharaoh this time?"

When there was no reply, Yami Bakura turned to the others to ask again. He gave them all a strange look when he saw that they were all standing on one leg with their hair up strait, scared out of their wits.

A voice from behind him whispered, "I am Yo Gi Oh! King of Pain."

Yami Bakura turned around to see what they were looking at and almost burst out laughing, but instead raised an eyebrow at Yo Gi Oh. He was wearing a long black cloak with chains around his neck. He had a fake bloody are in his head and a plastic, spring-loaded dagger in his hand.

Looking over Yami Bakura's shoulder, Yo Gi Oh looked over at Yugi and the gang. "How's this one?"

The four were just as terrified as when he had first appeared, still on one leg and their hair still up straight. Yo Gi Oh's eyes turned into mere lines with the classic sarcastic 'thanks allot' look. "You know, Yugi. A simple 'no' would've sufficed." Yo Gi Oh pulled the fake axe out of his axe out of his hair and tossed it carelessly and it struck poor Bakura over.

Yo Gi Oh returned to the costume closet and Yami Bakura puzzled over what he had just seen. He turned and looked at the group of kids fixing their hair. With a devilish grin, Yami Bakura began to inch towards the closet.

"Gosh, I'm sorry, Bakura." apologized Yugi.

"I see now why you asked for help." Bakura attempted to smile as his heart began to calm down.

"Yugi, tell us." Tea said, fixing her plaid skirt. "What happened to... Yo Gi Oh for this to happen?"

Yugi stood and thought of a good way to put this. "Well, you see, I was reading the newspaper when- WHAT IS HE DOING!?"

All their heads snapped in the direction of the counter to see Yo Gi Oh standing upon it in nothing but a loincloth, a headband and war paint. "I am Yo Gi Oh! King of the Savages!"

Yo Gi Oh lept off the counter and started doing his war dance and the whole group had massive sweat drop expressions. Yugi was about to ask Yo Gi Oh to stop when Yami Bakura burst out of the costume closest and stomped up onto the counter. He had an Arnold Swartzinager look to him. Dressed in camo with chains of bullets across his chest and armed with two huge chain nerf guns, he shouted manically, "I am Yami Bakura! King of Mass Destruction!"

Yo Gi Oh actually looked entertained until Yami Bakura looked down at him with a devilish grin, aiming a nerf gun at his face. Yo Gi Oh fled in panic as Yami Bakura chased him out of the room "Die, savage! I, king of Mass Destruction shall be your opponent!"

The door swung open once again and once again crushing Bakura behind it. "Did some one say 'Mass destruction'?" In the door this time stood Yami Marrik.

"Bakura." moaned Téa, going to help him up again.

Another sweat drop fell from Yugi's face. "Téa? How many people did you call?"

Before Téa could answer, the door swung open again, knocking Bakura down for a third time. Normal Marrik was in the doorway this time. Flipping his hair, Marrik smirked. When he was about to say his entrance line, Yami Marrik sent him an evil glare and Marrik looked down, saddened, and scurried over to pick up the tail end of Yami Marrik's cloak off the ground.

Yami Marrik scanned the shop, the 2nd Yami to do so. "So, what has happened to the pharaoh?"

"You know," smiled Bakura. "My Yami said the exact same thing when he walked in here."

Yami Marrik tilted his head slightly. "The tomb robber is here?"

Hearing a loud crash, the gang quickly covered their eyes. Yami Marrik and Marrik looked at them strangely until they realized why. Yo Gi Oh came, half tripping over himself, skidding into the room, covering his head. "I give up! I don't want to be the King of Savages anymore! Ow!"

Yami Bakura was hot on his tail shooting an unending melee of darts at his backside. "I won't show you any mercy this time!"

"Ow!" cried Yo Gi Oh. "Those darts really hurt!"

Marrik felt incredibly awkward as Yami Marrik burst out into laughter at Yo Gi Oh's pain. "Now, that is entertainment."

Yo Gi Oh flung himself into the costume closet. Yami Bakura followed close behind and Yami Marrik walked in as well, leaving the normal Marrik outside. Fixing his hair again and dusting himself off, Marrik walked over to the group of kids who all looked dumbfounded.

"All right, Yugi." said Marrik regally, clearing his throat. "What's going on?"

Yugi took a deep breath and began explaining everything that had just happened. He told them about the movie and the typo in the newspaper and how Yami had just snapped.

Bakura nodded. "For something to happen to quickly, it sounds like Yami had just been searching for an excuse to lash out at the world."

"Well, I'd say Yugi got lucky," sighed Marrik. "My Yami tried to destroy me when he snapped."

Everyone nodded and sighed.

Yugi looked up at everyone. "Well, what are we going to do about them? By the looks of it, it's not just my Yami any more."

It was true. The three Yamis were now sitting upon the counter in deep conversation. It was quite a sight. Yo Gi Oh was now dressed in a Circus Ring Master outfit was a whip and a top hat. Yami Bakura had changed his look to that of an English guard; all dressed in red was a tall fuzzy hat. Yami Marrik, had only just been introduced to the costume closet was wearing a headband with a red spot in the middle and had a sword strapped on his back.

"You you're Yo Gi Oh, Pharaoh?" asked Yami Marrik.

"If you're not going to be Yami anymore, can I have it?" asked Yami Bakura? "It just sounds shorter than mine."

"I don't see why not." replied Yo Gi Oh.

"What about you, Psychopath?" Yami (Bakura) asked Yami Marrik.

After scowling at Yami (Bakura), Yami Marrik replied. "Well, Marrik never really sounded like a truly evil name. I want to be called something that someone hears and you just know that that person is evil.... like Grimlord or Darek Nagel or something."

"Well," Yo Gi Oh popped in, "I'm also trying to think of something else to be the king of. King of Games just doesn't work anymore."

They all sat in thought for a moment. Yami (Bakura) perked his head up. "How about 'King of the Undead."

"Or 'King of Shame'." Suggested Yami Marrik.

Joey, over hearing the conversation, laughed to himself. "How about 'Yo Gi Oh! King of Lame'!"

Yo Gi Oh lept up so fast that his hair flung his top hat across the room, striking Bakura on the nose.

"YES! That's Perfe- Wait a minute." In a split second, Yo Gi Oh was three inches away from Joey's face with fire burning in his eyes. "Are you implying that I'm lame?"

With a large sweat drop and an embarrassed Joey smile, he grinned. "No way, Yogi, I thought that outfit was lame."

"Oh." nodded Yo Gi Oh, about to go sit back down, when he stopped and spun back around. "But I'm wearing the outfit which then implies that I'm lame!"

"No, Yogi, not at all."

Joey suddenly vanished in a puff of smoked. Yugi, Téa and the gang turned toward the counter. Both Yami (Bakura) and Yami Marrik were standing now. Yami's (Bakura) ring was glowing and Yami Marrik's rod was out.

Yami (Bakura) started laughing. "That's it! I'm Yami! King of the Shadow Realm!"

Yami Marrik also looked triumphant. "And I am The Lich King! Supreme Master of the Shadow Realm!"

"Hey!" growled Yami (Bakura), "You can't be the Supreme Ruler of something I'm already the king of!"

"And why not?! I said I was the Supreme Ruler of the Shadow Realm!" growled Yami Marrik back.

"But I'm the king!" Yami (Bakura) shouted back again. "And besides, you can't be the Lich **King** and the Supreme Ruler of something. It just doesn't work!"

"Of course it does!" Yami (Bakura) and Yami Marrik where head to head growling at each other when Yo Gi Oh did a misty flip out of the costume closet. Wearing blue overalls over a red shirt with red shoes and a red hat with a large M on it. "Look guys! I'm the King of Nintendo!"

With a bit less of a shock this time because of the times this had happened, the gang merely replied with sweat drops all around.

A small bell rung and Yugi turned around to see Shadi sticking his head in the door. Shadi, seeing Yo Gi Oh dressed as Mario and crumpling up wads of paper, turned to Yugi. "Is this a bad time?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes. Yes it is."

"I'll come back later." Shadi pulled his head back out the door and closed it silently.

When Yugi has turned back, Yo Gi Oh was lighting the wads of paper on fire and throwing them across the room.

"My hair!" Bakura screamed. "My hair's on fire!" Bakura was running around in a panic. Téa quickly grabbed a bucket of cleaning water that was in the corner and dumped it on Bakura's head, extinguishing the fire.

"What does everything bad happen to me?" Bakura cried.

Marrik cleared his throat loudly looking for attention.

Yugi sighed again. "This is going to be a long day."


	3. Egyptian Trivial Pursuit

**Chapter 3:**

**Egyptian Trivial Pursuit**

Hi there! Author here! I'm thanking my reviewers again 'cause I love you guys and you all have such great taste. Many thanks to: SonnyGoten, Slight Imperfections, my friend: Dstar504, Jimsessouni-Kudokenshin, and dannyphantomsgf / Yamisgf and Chibi Blue Angel again. Thanks a million for thinking I'm funny. It makes my day!

K, so that everyone doesn't get this confused:

Yo Gi Oh The ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, Yami Yugi

Yami The Ancient Tomb Robber, Yami Bakura

Yami Marrik is still himself 'cause he can't decide on an evil name.

Can you guys handle that? OKAY!

Yugi, Téa, Bakura, and Marrik were sitting in the living room couches while the Yami's were still messing with their identities in the shop.

"Alright." sighed Yugi. "What are we going to do about the Yamis?"

"Well," started Bakura, "If it was a typo in the newspaper that started it then it should be alright tomorrow when it's fixed, shouldn't it."

"Maybe." Marrik answered, "but you said before that for Yo Gi Oh to snap so quickly that he must've been wanted an excuse. This could last until they wear themselves out."

"And they do look like they're enjoying themselves." Téa pointed out tilting her head at the Yamis improvising Shakespeare. "King of Darkness or not King of Darkness? That is the question!"

Téa turned back to face the table to see all the guys shaking their heads and hiding their eyes. Téa giggled slightly "We also have to get Joey back from the shadow realm."

"That's right." Yugi shouted, lifting his head up. "Joey's till stuck in the shadow realm."

"Well we can't get him back any time soon," stated Marrik. "My Yami's got the Millennium Rod and none of you guys have the power to do anything without your Yams."

"We have to do something," said Bakura, fixing his hair where it got charred. "We can't just leave Joey there and we can't just leave the other Yamis like this."

"Where can we find another Yami?" asked Marrik.

"Egypt!" Téa blurted out.

"Ishizu and Shadi don't have Yamis, idiot." Marrik hissed at Téa.

Yugi stood up in Téa's defense. "Not them, Marrik. Nasha's in Egypt." (YES! In comes my fanfic character!)

"Nasha?" Wondered Bakura, trying to place the name.

Marrik looked up at Yugi with an eyebrow raised. "You mean the girl whose Yami went psycho and almost killed us?"

"That's the one." Yugi said with an oblivious grin.

Marrik sighed. "We're doomed."

Téa stood up and walked for the phone. "Let's call her up. We don't really have any other options so how bad can it get?"

"She goes psycho again and captures us." Marrik said stoically, looking up from his hands.

"Exactly my point, "smiled Téa. "I've been held at gun point. Nira's not that bad."

"Nira?" asked Bakura, still puzzled.

"Nasha's Yami, remember?" Yugi told Bakura.

"OH! THAT Nasha! The one that banished me to the shadow realm in that rematch. I remember now," exclaimed Bakura.

Everyone sighed and Téa started digging up the numbers.

Meanwhile......

"I wonder where Yugi's grandpa got all these costumes," pondered Yo Gi Oh out loud.

Yami shrugged. "Eh, who knows? I want to know where these high quality nerf guns came from." He fired one at the back of Yo Gi Oh's head. It sprang off his hair, bounced back and hit Yami in the face.

"OWWWW!!! You son of a-"

Yo Gi Oh skidded away from the counter. "WHAT!? What did I do!?"

Yami had lept onto Yo Gi Oh's back when Yami Marrik shouted at them. "Hey, you! Freaks in the capes! Get over here!"

Yami grumbled under his breath. "You're one to talk..."

Yo Gi Oh was slowly recovering as he walked down the hall a good distance behind Yami. "What did you find?"

Yami Marrik's voice carried through the halls. "I found Yu-Gi-Oh Trivia on the internet."

"It's YO GI OH!" He cried down the hallway.

Yami snickered as they rounded the corner. "You know how to use the computer, old man?"

"No." Replied Yami Marrik simply. "I'm making the weakling do it." Yami Marrik prodded the normal Marrik with his rod. "Faster, slave!"

Marrik cringed and continued to hunch over the keyboard.

Yami Marrik leaned shoved his face in Marrik's way to look at the computer screen. "That's enough!" Yami Marrik poked Marrik again and Marrik instantly stopped and lept away from the computer. "What is this?" shouted Yami Marrik. "This one is too easy and rather pathetic."

"Just ask it anyway, psychopath." Yami yawned out of boredom as he fixed his hair.

Yami Marrik turned back to the computer screen. "Who is the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle?"

Yo Gi Oh perked up. "That's me! Myself! I am."

Yami Marrik squinted at the computer screen, them slipped out a pair of half moon, golden wire rimmed glasses and read the answer. Smirking in triumph, Yami Marrik turned to Yo Gi Oh. "HAH! YOU'RE WRONG! IT SAYS YAMI! YOU LOOSE!"

Yami looked up from fiddling with the Millennium Ring. "What about me?"

Marrik was breathing heavily back in the living room, extremely thankful that his life was spared. "Téa? Have you found Nasha's phone number yet?"

Téa shook her head. "No. I haven't been having any luck."

"Let me help," offered Bakura. He walked over and started looking over Téa's shoulder at the phone listings. "Hey, Yugi, I didn't know you had an Egyptian Phone book."

Yugi looked over at Bakura like he was standing on his head. "I don't."

A sweat drop appeared on Téa's head. "Whoops! No wonder!"

The three boys hung their heads in shame. "This day's going to be longer than we thought."


	4. Drag Queen Power Ranger in a Barney suit...

**Chapter 4**

**Drag Queen Power Ranger in a Barney Suit vs. Kaiba**

(Yami-Power Ranger, Yo-Gi-Oh - dress, Marrik - Barney suit)

"I should have Nasha's number upstairs." Yugi chimed, standing up.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Marrik asked, still exhausted from fleeing him imprisonment.

"Téa seemed to have it under control. Didn't you, Téa?"

"Yugi," Téa started, "I know you're shorter than me, but would you mind looking up at my face when you're talking to me."

Yugi was then booted up stairs to search for Nasha's phone number.

Bakura sighed slightly. "I hate to admit it, but the sooner we get Nasha and Nira hear, the better."

"I hear you there," was Marrik's attempt to use English slang response. "I don't think Nira would stoop to this level."

"Are you sure?" Bakura asked back, "I didn't think it was possible for my Yami to stoop to this level."

"But notice that your Yami is only dressing up in ways that he can better beat down the pharaoh." Marrik pointed out. "He was the one that started it all."

Bakura nodded back. "Yes, but Nira will fix him. Who better to fix the husband than the wife?"

"True," Marrik replied, loosing himself in his own mind. "And what a woman she is. I knew her when she was younger, you know."

"I've heard," Bakura nodded in reply.

Watching Marrik and Bakura get lost in their memories of Nasha and Nira almost caused Téa to explode. She would've if she wasn't interrupted by hysterical evil laughs in the other room. Yo Gi Oh's voice quickly hushed them. "What's so funny? If Marrik can walk around with all that jewelry and walk around like with a freak show as Bakura goes cackling through a graveyard then I can wear pink! You know, it takes a real man to wear a dress!"

Téa, Marrik and Bakura looked back and forth at each other.

"You guys heard that, right?" Téa asked, unsure how to react.

"Of course I did," hissed Marrik. "I don't wear **that** much jewelry. In my country, cuffs and chains are very manly."

"Cackling through a graveyard?" Bakura asked the air, very confused.

"Do you think my jewelry is girly, Bakura?" Marrik asked, now actually curious.

"Oh, no," Bakura responded, slightly afraid of Marrik's wrath. "Jewelry is very manly. I wore the Millennium ring, remember?" Bakura looked up to see that Marrik no longer cared and was with Téa currently peaking around the corner of the hallway to see what the Yamis were now wearing.

Yugi trumped down the stairs, rather pleased. "Nasha said she'd see if she could get through the shadow realm to the museu- Hey, Bakura? Where are Marrik and Téa?"

Bakura pointed to the end of the hallway. What followed they were both ill prepared for. Both their thoughts were interrupted by Marrik bursting into uncontrollable laughter and then being chased back into the living room by Yami Marrik in a giant purple dinosaur suit.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING, SLAVE? DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH DINOSAURS? HUH? YOU WON'T BE SO AMUSED WHEN MY TAIL POUNDS YOU THROUGH THE FOUNDATION!"

Despite himself, Marrik could not control his laughter as he ran for his life. Apparently, Yami Marrik didn't understand what a giant purple dinosaur outfit symbolized. "Oh no!" Marrik cried sarcastically. "The powers of love and friendship are too much for me!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP, MORTAL!"

The three teenagers watch helplessly as Marrik was chased around the couch by the lumbering Barney.

Bakura make the unfortunate mistake of moving to watch Marrik suffer and ended up getting in Marrik's way. Marrik, in a desperate attempt to get Bakura to move, unhooks the gold chain on his vest and swings it in Bakura's general direction. "Move! Peasant!"

Bakura, now terrified for his life, takes to his heels and flees down the hallway with Marrik swinging a chain at him who was, in turn, being chased by Barney. Téa and Yugi quickly follow the three down the hallway back into the main shop. By the time they had caught up with them, though, Yami had also joined the fray. Dresses in a Red Ranger costume, he cut in front of the rampaging Barney to throw plastic army men at Marrik and Bakura for knocking him over. Yo Gi Oh was standing against the door laughing at them all.

Very, very, VERY large sweat drops fell from Yugi and Téa's heads. Yugi was about to turn around and walk back into the living room when he got whipped my Yami Marrik's tail and launched safely into the pile of costumes removed from the closet.

Téa rushed over to his side and helped pull Yugi out of the pile. "My goodness, Yugi. Are you alright?"

Yugi emerged holding his head... actually, it was a sailor hat on top of his head. Téa was in mid yanking Yugi free of the pile when Bakura shoved her.

"Terribly sorry, Téa, but please keep moving." Bakura stated this as British and as politely as possible while fleeing from a chain and being decked by army guys.

"Wait! Téa! " Yugi cried from the costume pile as Téa was hurried around the room having practically no control of which way she turned and now that she was in front of Bakura, Bakura couldn't really see where he was steering her.

"Oh no!" Tea cried as she was shoved as the front door. "Look out, Yo Gi Oh!"

Yo Gi Oh, in his pink dress, seeing the direness of the situation, quickly opened the door for Téa before she rammed right into him and scooped him up. Yugi, in a panic not to be left behind, grabbed onto Yami Marrik's Barney tail and they were off out the front door.

Now picture running down the street if you will Yo Gi Oh in a pink dress in Téa's arms making it impossible for her to see, being steered by Bakura who also can't see but is forced to keep running because he's fleeing from Marrik wildly swinging a chain at him to keep him moving because A giant purple dinosaur is chasing him and the Red Ranger is chucking plastic army men at the both of them. And let's not forget little Yugi in a Sailor suit clinging desperately for his life on Barney's tail.

"Woh, woh, woh! LEFT!" Yo Gi Oh screamed as the line veered down the next block avoiding a speeding car. "Right! Left! Left again! No! Left!" Poor innocent by standers leapt out of the way of the speeding line of chaos that plagued their sidewalks.

"Which left?" Bakura asked, near tears. "Yours or mine?"

"It's the same left!" Téa cried, her face filled with white lace.

Little Yugi called up from the back, his eyes streaming with tears as he clung to the tail and bounced up and down. "Téa! Stop this crazy thing!"

"Yami!" Téa called through the lace.

"It's Yo Gi Oh!" the pharaoh called back between forcing people to the side.

"Yo Gi Oh, then!" Téa shouted back.

"Yes?" He shouted back at her, not being able to see her through the dress flying all over the place.

Téa spit the frills from her mouth. "Find us a nice place to stop."

"Like WHERE?" Yo Gi Oh screamed back. "What's wrong with the street?"

"Find us a large open space, preferably a building so no one will see you in your dress. And not one with stairs, Yo Gi Oh! I'm not going up stairs!"

Yo Gi Oh humped, holding his dress down. "I guess that checks out the Museum. All right! Right!"

Yo Gi Oh scanned what he could see for a large building that you didn't have to enter through stairs. He didn't have time to read signs or actually see what buildings passed as Téa ran, shoved by Bakura being pelted in the head and threatened by a chain of a guy being hunted by Barney.

"Right! Little left! Too much left! TOO MUCH LEFT!" People cleared the way and the traffic stopped to watch the line of characters sprint down the sidewalk dodging streetlamps, cars, carts and handicapped.

"Quick! Freedom! Turn right!"

Bakura shoved Téa to the right and they heard the sound of marble underneath their feet.

Completely exhausted, Bakura finally tripped, knocking Téa over who then flung Yo Gi Oh. Bakura was then crushed my Marrik, the Red Ranger, and Barney, who, when falling, flung the sobbing Yugi in a Sailor suit right on top of the recovering Yo Gi Oh.

Téa sat up, rubbing her head and fixing her skirt. "Ow, where are we?"

"I'm... afraid... I don't... know." Bakura said between breathes.

"Bakurraa!" Téa wailed, attempting to pull him out. It was in mid attempt that they heard a loud rough young male voice. "Look, bro! It's Barney!"

Yami Marrik shot up in detest. "Barney? Barney? I'll have your head for placing such a tasteless name upon my noble head!"

Téa, Bakura, and Marrik all turned their head's at the exact same time with the exact same speed to all see at the same time Yami Marrik trying to get the young Mokuba Kiaba off his leg.

Téa bit her lip. "Are we in Kiaba Corp?"

A moan caused the three to continue to turn their heads to find Seto Kiaba squashed underneath the cross-dressing Yo Gi Oh and Yugi in a Sailor suit. They all held their breath as Kiaba jumped up in disgust, whip himself off and begin to say: "Alright. Who dares touch m-"

First he saw Barney and the Red Ranger fighting off Mokuba, then he saw Téa, Bakura and Marrik sitting a yard or two away, and then he looked down to see his archrival passed out in big yellow rain boots and a sailor suit and his powerful alter ego looking up at him in a pink frilly dress. Yo Gi Oh batted his eyelashes to freak Kiaba out.

And the room exploded.


End file.
